Cabinet doors, cabinet drawers, interior doors, entry/exit doors and/or otherwise are often manufactured without handles for purposes of allowing the purchaser the ability to select custom handles according to their desired taste. Therefore, it is likely that a purchaser may install and begin to use any doors, drawers, and/or otherwise without installing their respected handles. This may pose a problem for purchasers and builders who wish to make use of cabinet doors, cabinet drawers, interior doors, entry/exit doors and/or otherwise post installation but prior to attachment of any handle or other device allowing for use of the drawer or door. Prior to handle installation it may be extremely challenging to open and shut any door or drawer without damaging the door or drawer.
To remedy this issue, handles can be attached by adhesives. For example, one part of a door handle generally protrudes outwardly from the door for grasping and pulling open or closing the door, while the adhesive portion of the handle is adhesively bonded to a surface of the door. The adhesive attaching may minimize the possibility of marring the door, which is a concern by many cabinet owners when the handles are attached via fasteners, however, the adhesive attachment of the handle can be messy and may leave an adhesive residue on the surface of the cabinets, cabinet drawers, interior doors, entry/exit doors and/or otherwise once the handle is removed. Thus, there is a need for a removable handle that attaches to cabinet doors, cabinet drawers, interior doors, entry/exit doors and/or otherwise without the downsides of using adhesive as well as the damage and difficulty that may arise from the use of common fasteners (e.g. nails, screws, staples).
The invention solves this problem by providing a removable handle permitting the purchaser to easily install the removable handle without the use of additional tools such as screw drivers, drills, and the like or having to use adhesives, screws, nails, staples, or otherwise. Until the purchaser decides on permanent handles, the removable handles of this invention can aid the owner in the opening and closing of the cabinet doors, cabinet drawers, interior doors, entry/exit doors and/or otherwise. Alternatively, if the purchaser does not desire to purchase permanent handles, the removable handles may be utilized permanently to aid in the opening and closing of the cabinet doors, cabinet drawers, interior doors, entry/exit doors and/or otherwise.